


Change of Travis

by You_will_be_more_found (orphan_account)



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cults, Demons, Hurt No Comfort, Isolation, Other, Past Abuse, Psychological Torture, Torture, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/You_will_be_more_found
Summary: What ever happened to travis in those three years? How did he become blind? How did he get red eyes?
Relationships: Ashley Campbell & Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson & Todd Morrison, Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Change of Travis

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER FIVE OF SALLY FACE!!!!!!

"Travis." A voice echoed down the temples hall. Travis turned around to see his father alone, crosinng his arms 

Travis immediately fell to the ground, clasping his hands together in a state of prayer. "Father I'm sorry i-"  
He gasped on air as something hard hit his back, then his stomach.  
"What have you done boy" His father growled at him. He grabbed his chin forcing travis to look up at him.  
Travis didn't say anything as his father punched his face, Making him fall back. "You were trying to get rid of the vessel!" He yelled placing hands on the trembling travis's neck, squeezing it down. "You had the audacity to-to see him in trial and and- try to kill the vessel!? How dare you!" 

"Father" travis stammered, clawing at his neck. Please stop! I-I didn't know my place I was out of line!"

"I knew you would try to betray me." Kenneth growled pressing down harder. "But you'll get what you deserved. Demons inside you. Just like yout teen self. We need to cleanse you."

His father stop, letting him go as travis coughed wheezing. 

"Wh-what?" 

"We need to cleanse your soul my boy. You're too..rebellious still."  
Two members walked side by side to travis, pulling his arms back. Trapping him. He tried to fight but it was no use.

Travis watched in horror has his dads hand was surrounded by black, morphing into a demonic hand, claws moved closer to the boy now covering his face. Searing burning pain struck his body as he struggled to move away from it. But the members had a ferm grasp on him. He screamed as he felt a darkness slide through every crack on his face, running through his skin and veins, crawling through his mouth, it hurt like hell, especially in his eye. That was where he could feel the hell fire burn the most.

The members let go of him and the boy fell onto the ground once it was done gripping his eye, and screaming in pain. Hardly conscious as his poor body was shaking still. What the hell happend?

"What did you do to me-Aurgh!!!!" He screamed in pain.

"That will make sure you won't try anything. We are connected now son. If you kill me you will die. And if you try to kill yourself, well...if your that stupid, nothing will happen.." Satan laughed. "You're trapped here my boy. Fovrver will be. Even after death"

The young adult reached out for his father only for his hand to fall weak, heaving on the ground. 

"Still a disappointment. Your soul is still free my boy. That needs to change. We cant have you betray your family again. Put him in the cell."

Travis had no energy as the members dragged him off, throwing him onto the ground, and closed the bars behind him.vtravis curled up on himself, finally giving into darkness and let his body gain the strength it needed back." What did I do to deserve this fate god" travis whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks "I did everything you ask for...what....ha...hap..."  
The boy succumbed to exhaustion. Having no idea it will only got worse after that day. 

Throughout three years tavis spent most of the time locked up, the other times helping around the temple. Never allowed to go outside. One meal a day. One cup of water a day. The boy felt so close to death. He wanted to die but he couldn't. It was like his father was taunting him with life. His hair had grown out to shoulder length, makes sense for not cutting it in three years. His skin had become an eerie grey color. It was like the life was sucked right out of him. And it was...  
He was the food source for his f-For the creature to feed on. Soon he will die. And travis didn't care.  
.  
Three years was the time he spent down here. Three long years of slowly losing himself. He was terrified of what he had become. He thought about ending this miserable life, but even he knew death in the temple is worse then living. Travis was curled up on the springy bed as two members walked in again, making the adults eyes widened. "Wait-No please not again-" he whimpered shielding his face, but to his surprise nothing happened. "Get up" one said, Travis slowly stood up, almost tripping over himself from exhausted, his body was shaking as he was pulled out of the cell by two members. The boy now reduced to a fraction of himself. A weak self. His skin was grey, his eyes were red, and his hair was down to the chest. Travis looked up when he saw his dad walk up to him.

"Are you going to obey us boy?"

.

"Of course" travis mumbled, his eyes dulled. "And you won't betray?"

"I will never."

His father nodded, travis had finally believed he got approved by his dad, the one thing he always yearned for. 

"Welomce home son" His dad said smiling, placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly. travis just plastered a smile on him as other members came to congratulate him.

Ritual after ritual  
Innocent people dead  
The horror travis saw would never go away.  
The pain he went through.  
He was trapped forever.  
Wips, fire, knives, anything to just, torment and torture the poor boy.  
The disobedient scared boy was now replaced with a dog on a leash. Willing to do anything he was told, too afraid to step out of line, to traumatized to leave.the day Sal was killed was the day travis was freed from under ground and m.was "cleansed" enough. 

The first thing he did when he was free? Grab the pyramids and went straight to the cemetery at night.  
Travis took a deep breath as he took in the fresh air. Tears pricked his eyes as he felt the grass, tasted the air and heard the noise in the night. He missed this. He missed being free.  
He layed under the moon for a whole until he remembered why he came here.  
Hidden under a cape. The boy quickly found Sals grave and placed the pyramids around, pulling a book from inside the cape, he scanned over the words, raising his hand and called out for Sally Face. The pyramids shot beams of light into the air, 

Travis laughed. This was it! He would be able to see Sal again!! His eyes widened as sals mask started floating, "Sal?" He said smiling, but it all changed when a bolt of lightning felt like it stuck him, sending him flying back, 

"Shit shit-" He cursed covering his eye, pain seared through it. "Shit fuck shit-"Something felt..off. when be removed his hand he saw blood on it, his eye was bleeding..he soon realized that he couldn't see half of the world  
It wasnt black nor white, just his vision cut off and was blurry...did..he blind himself?  
Suddenly he heard the gate open behind him and he ran off as quickly as possible, hiding into the trees. He peaked over and saw Ashely and Neil.

"So the cult is real.."

"Yeah this journal says it all. It's under the Phelps ministry. It has to be! Oh fuck. "Isn't that were travis is?" Fuck "And his dad yeah, speaking of him I haven't seen him since the...trial. I hope hes doing ok" "Who knows, maybe he was able to escape this town" He wished 

"We should go back there to for todd" Neil said suddenly. 

No no no!

"We don't even know how to get there. Or help maple...shes..shes scared Neil."

"I know. But if no one is going to the cult I will."

"Yeah..." Travis heard Ashley crying, and frowned softly. "I-I miss him" she cried into Neil, who just rubbed her shoulders and calmed her "Me too..."

Travis watched as the man and woman both burst into tears, crying on thr ground, each comforting him. Travis wanted that. He wanted to be comforted like they were.

In the past he got closer to Sal more, it wasn't friendship but it was...something. travis had never come out to him or anyone, Sal was the first person that travis had ever broken down infort of. Sal was the only person that didnt hurt him. He missed that. He missed Sal.   
Travis wiped his eyes, flinching at the sting. He wouldn't cry. Not anymore. Crying was for the weak.

Travis couldn't let them do this and get themselves killed he knew where the library was. He could send notes to them secretly, help them as they need. It would be dangerous for the boy, but he'd do it. Travis pulled his hood over his head, finally walking I to the darkness himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it seems kinda rushed, I did rush it but this is what I think happened to travis:)


End file.
